herofandomcom-20200223-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin (born 1998) is one of the main characters of the TV show Family Guy. He was originally the main antagonist but now he is the tetartagonist. He is the eccentric infant son of Peter and Lois Griffin, and their youngest child. Stewie, equipped with his teddy bear, Rupert and his laser gun, has, on several occasions, almost single handedly taken over the world and he seems to be obsessed with world domination and matricide. Although, he has saved the world from his evil half-brother Bertram many times as well as Osama Bin Laden. In The Real Live Griffins, he was played by Ashley Olsen. Although he has remained physically one year old since "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", mentally he seems much older, even proclaiming in "I Never Met the Dead Man" to be shooting on a fifth grade level. He is also a good friend of Scotty Jennings, the son of Hope and Ben Jennings. Skills & Abilities He has a genius-class intelligence & is a master strategist. He has shown remarkable physical strength, speed & stamina during his hand-to-hand combat battles. During such encounter she also shows a great resistance to physical trauma, which would normally kill or knock out a human being. He is a highly skilled combatant & is an expert in utilizing various weaponry. He can even time travel with his time traveling technology. List of Heroic Events *He saved Lois and Peter from prison. *Stewie kills Bertram for save the universe in "The Big Bang Theory". *He killed Diane Simmons and saved Lois Griffin. *He and Brian have saved Christmas. *In "Brian & Stewie", he tells Brian to love him truly. *Stewie saved Brian by Penelope in "Mr. & Mrs. Stewie". *''Leggo my Meggo'' He and Brain, saved Meg by spoofing the events of Taken. *He saved the multiverse for Bertram in "Family Guy: Back To The Multiverse". *He and Brian have tried to retrieve the cure for cancer by Carter, although after failed. *He and Brian have gone back in time with Chris to help him with the school. *He saved his brother Chris from Charles Yamamoto. *Loyalty to Brain. *In "Chap Stewie", he accepts again the Griffins like his family. *He saved Bart Simpson from his worst enemies: Nelson Muntz, Seymour Skinner, Jimbo Jones and Sideshow Bob. *He saved Brian from the Death in "Christmas Guy". *He has proved wise and caring towards Chris. *In the modern seasons, Stewie becomes a friendly, sympathetic and wise guy, compared to previous seasons, where he was a villain. Gallery Stewie as Vader.jpg|Stewie Griffin as Darth Stewie Stewie-griffin 184039.jpg Stewie vs bertram.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 7.20.20 AM.png|Stewie shouting at Bertram after he kills a relative of his. 80852_original.jpg|Stewie Vs. Penelope x240-fpY.jpg|Stewie in "Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse FG922STILL8.jpg|Stewie & Brian faces Carter Pewterschmidt Aacx16_690_03_0006.jpg|Stewie tries to save Rupert Stewiegriffincrying.jpg|Stewie crying after Brian dies File:Bacx18_026_02_0069.jpg|Stewie releasing stress and throwing a temper tantrum after Peter and Chris destroyed the living room and the TV while playing Unga Bunga STEWIE_AND_BART_2f_hires2.jpg|Stewie Griffin & Bart Simpson Cacx05_634_04_0243_hires2.jpg Cacx04_054_02a_0063_hires2.jpg|Chris, Stewie and Brian Cacx13_032_03_0001_hires2.jpg|Stewie in "Roasted Guy" Weirfamilyguy.jpg Article-2524409-1A22956800000578-777 634x347.jpg|Stewie fading away after he travels back in time to save Brian. Stewie play tuba annoying someone.jpg|Stewie following a fat guy around playing tuba. Stewie throw a glass at Brian.jpg|Stewie throws a glass cup at Brian for not having money Stewie has been left behind..jpg|Stewie has been left behind. IMG_4725.PNG|Stewie & Lois IMG_4929.JPG|Stewie & Susie IMG_4930.JPG|Stewie & Jillian IMG_4936.JPG|Stewie & Rallo IMG_4940.PNG IMG_4944.PNG|Stewie and his friends IMG_7406.PNG|Stewie & Scotty IMG_7410.PNG|Stewie's yoga class IMG 7411.PNG IMG_8836.PNG|Stewie with Landon's mom IMG_8837.JPG|Stewie facing Landon IMG_8838.PNG|Stewie & Brian IMG_8965.PNG|Stewie & Jacob IMG 0872.PNG Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Fighter Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Time-Travellers Category:Nemesis Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Telekinetics Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Gadgeteers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Related to Villain Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Scapegoat Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Leaders Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Hypnotists Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Singing Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Officials Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Strategic Category:Wise Category:Supporters Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Chosen One Category:Protectors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Wrathful Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Archenemy Category:Victims Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Lawful Good Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Lethal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rebels Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Serious Category:Martyr Category:Anti Nazis Category:Genre Savvy Category:Nurturer Category:Conquerors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Adventurers Category:Brutes Category:Universal Protection Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Astronauts Category:Pet owners Category:Feminists Category:Inventors Category:Mastermind Category:Bully Slayers Category:Parents Category:Elementals Category:Childhood friends Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Genius Category:Master Combatants Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Cowards